


do you mind, do you remember?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gilbert tries smoothing her transition into death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human UK' nor am I profiting off this.

Everything hurts; someone rubs her back, and she wishes it could stop the heavy feeling in her chest. 

"Was I not supposed to enter the bloody door?" Lia shrieks; the heaviness is turning into a burn. "Do I need fill out paperwork or something?" 

A man watches her, tucking his hands behind his back in surrender. A cigarette dangles from his lips, unlit. 

"You were supposed to. Everyone just has a little shock at first. Do you remember anything?" 

Oh, God, does she remember? She remembers the metallic stink of blood. The pungent odor of urine as someone let their bladder go with fear. 

Lia gags and gags, but nothing comes out.


End file.
